Sniffles' Dandelion
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Short story about Sniffles sneezing from a dandelion. Cute fanfic is cute. :3


It was a beautiful day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Sniffles was sitting outside near a small field of flowers. The young anteater normally spent his days studying or inventing something, but today he thought it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air.

Sniffles looked down for a moment and saw a dandelion growing out of the grass close to him. He couldn't resist picking it and looking at it. His eyes sparkled and he smiled as he did so.

"Wow... this dandelion is so pretty, yet so funny-looking!" Sniffles said to himself. "I wonder how it smells..."

He raised the white, fluffy flower to the base of his trunk and took a sniff. He liked the faint scent of the dandelion, but it made his nose tickle. Not long after he exhaled, his trunk began to quiver.

Sniffles reached his free hand up to his face and rubbed it underneath his trunk, but it didn't do much to help. The smell of the dandelion must have been enough to tickle his trunk. Within a few seconds, his trunk began to twitch more noticeably, and he began to inhale.

"Eh... Heeeehhh..." Sniffles inhaled as he tilted his neck backwards. He lowered the dandelion from his face, not wanting to sneeze on it. Just then, he gave a final inhale.

"HAAAAAAAAAH- TCHY!"

The sneeze was loud, but it felt good, and it wasn't as powerful as he expected. Sniffles rubbed his trunk with his arm, sniffling as he did. He saw that all of the seeds on the dandelion he was holding were intact, to his slight relief.

"Who knew a flower like this could have such a nose-tickling pollen?" Sniffles wondered to himself. "I should use one of these dandelions in my sneezing powders or experiments some time."

Sniffles then raised the dandelion to the end of his trunk, took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. All of the seeds on the dandelion blew clean off into the air, to his amusement.

Then, however, the wind changed, and it blew the seeds back at Sniffles, right into his face.

"EEEEK!" Sniffles squeaked in surprise, before his trunk began to tickle even more. He began to inhale as he was about to sneeze again. "Heeeeeh, haaaaaah..."

Sniffles tilted his neck back as his trunk twitched constantly. The dandelion seeds felt like small feathers tickling all over his trunk. In fact, just imagining that caused him to release the sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sniffles managed to blow all of the dandelion pollen off his face with the louder, stronger sneeze than the one before it, but his nose still tickled a lot. Sniffles didn't have time to rub his nose or sniffle before he sneezed again.

"HAAAAAAAHTCHYEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! HEEEEEEETCHYUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sniffles shot his upper body forwards as he sneezed repeatedly, saliva emerging from his mouth.

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Aaaaaah... Huuuuuuh..."

Sniffles rubbed his forefinger hard underneath his trunk, trying to resist letting out another sneeze. All of his allergic sneezes had caused his trunk to turn a light pink, and yet, it still tickled.

"Heeeeeeh... Haaaah, hiiih..." Sniffles' breath continued to hitch as his trunk quivered in irritation. It was tickling like crazy, but why hadn't he sneezed yet? If he wanted this sneeze to bring his allergy fit to an end, Sniffles had to make it.

"Ehh, huuuh... Sniffles reached into his pocket protector and pulled out a writing quill, which he always brought with him. He then tickled the underside of his trunk a few times with the feather. The itch in his nose skyrocketed to an unimaginable point.

"Oh, God, this is gonna be a big one!" he thought. Just as he finished thinking that, he exploded.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

An absolutely massive and deafening sneeze exploded from Sniffles as he shot his upper body forwards. The sneeze echoed through the fields, scaring off a few bugs that were on the flowers. Also, the sneeze blew Sniffles' quill out of his hand, and floated gracefully to the ground.

"Ugh!" Sniffles gave a loud sniffle as he rubbed his recovering trunk constantly with his forefinger. "Oh, my. I hadn't realized how allergic I am to dandelions... Well, at least I'm done sneezing."

As he pulled his hand away from his nose, he looked over at his quill, sitting on the ground. He reached over to pick it up, then looked around for a moment. Seeing no one, he wiggled the tip of the quill right under his foot, tickling himself as he did so.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" After less than five seconds of tickling, Sniffles pulled the feather away from his foot. He panted a few times as he tried to catch his breath.

"I guess I didn't know I could tickle myself, either!" Sniffles said to himself as he blushed.


End file.
